


Nicole is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Magnus and Alec watch sunset together.





	Nicole is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsidianEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianEagle/gifts).



> For Nicole, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.  
> Find her on Twitter at @Obsidiayan!

He’s looking truly angelic right now, bathed in golden sunlight and relaxed, his eyes set on the horizon, wings half spread in a relaxed position and one hand hugging his shoulder where Magnus knows a new rune is still gently burning.

 

Magnus approaches him and sees Alec smiles when he tangled their fingers and leans against him, but he says nothing, instead watching the sunset with him.

 

Their feathers brushing together in an intimate harmony, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

 

It’s been months since they had a moment to themselves, with silence and calm like that. 

 

Frankly, considering the situation that they met in and that brought them together, Magnus doesn’t remember  _ ever _ having this kind of peace and quiet. But now it’s over. And soon this will become their everyday reality.

 

And Magnus cannot wait.

 

It really has been a long way to get here. The war, Valentine, Alec’s almost wedding to Lydia and then the Soul Sword.

 

It was a mess. Just when it seemed the war was over with Valentine captured and put on trial, there was a new problem to deal with after the chaos activating the Sword caused. The plan backfired on Valentine spectacularly when its spread around the world killing “demonic creatures” - not Downworlders themselves but the demons that plagued them.

 

Suddenly, vampires and werewolves were human again, seelie were nephilim, though remained wingless, and warlocks woke up around the world with their marks gone, presumably mortal, though their magic was still intact.

 

And Magnus… For Magnus, it was a life changing experience, flipping his world upside down when with the blinding wave of light that hit him huge wings sprouted out of his back.

 

It turned out, after Catarina, who now had alabaster skin and pale blond hair, checked Magnus over, that because of his Fallen Angel blood, he was fully Nephilim. Just… with magic. Including him having the ability to bear runes now. Oh, and yeah, the wings.

 

Next weeks were definitely… interesting, to say so.

 

Thankfully the loft had been magically redecorated to fit a tall man with big wingspan already because of Alec, but Magnus, unused to them and lacking control, still managed to harm a few vases from Ming dynasty.

 

And Alec, sweet,  _ innocent _ Alec, instead of helping, was laughing his ass off and calling Magnus adorable.

 

Well, okay, admittedly Alec also helped a lot. Within two months with Alec’s guidance Magnus learned to control his wings, stopped knocking things over and his back wasn’t aching all the time. 

 

He also had a stele, a gift from Alec, but it never touched his skin yet, the memory of it being a torture tool rather than a weapon still too fresh in his mind.

 

And besides, he knew what was the one and only time he wanted it to touch his skin.

 

In the end, though Magnus made a huge step forward in their relationship, no longer afraid to be affectionate or scared to lose Alec, it was the white winged wonder of his boyfriend who proposed, and really what was Magnus supposed to say?

 

“ _ Of course  _ you’ll be the one in the white suit and I in the black one, we have to match our wings.”

 

They settled on a mundane ceremony. 

 

Things were changing in the Clave, especially with Downworlders gone, but it was a slow process, especially with the tension Seelie were causing. Even though Magnus was now fully Nephilim, majestic black wings on his back leaving no question in that matter, he wasn’t a Shadowhunter and The Clave would fight tooth and nail before they allowed them to marry in gold.

 

But they couldn’t forbid them from exchanging marriage runes and entering an official nephilim relationship in a mundane ceremony.

 

Magnus and Alec married on a beach in Indonesia, with only their closest family there with them to celebrate. 

 

Now, the ceremony is over and they are watching the sunset, their shirts buttoned up again, but the wedded union runes still tingling on their shoulder blades, the hum of gentle waves and a distant music of a party in the background.

 

Side by side, in a harmony of black and white, like yin and yang, they stand together, close and tangled, two that are one, in a cocoon on their wings and their love.


End file.
